Las dedichas de James Potter
by Margarita Marquez
Summary: Complemento de La historia antes de ser contada: James Potter siempre discute con Lily Evans por algún motivo... y siempre encuentra alguien que le sube el ánimo o lo hace ver sus errores... ultimo capitulo!
1. El collar

**Capitulo I**

**El collar**

"_¡¡¡Que ese collar que llevas puesto desde el día de tu cumpleaños te lo regalé yo!"_

Esas palabras... sus propias palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza.

Había discutido con Evans... como siempre... pero esta vez se pasó... era un secreto, su secreto. Ella no tenía por que saberlo. Él quería que ella lo guardara, aunque no supiera de que se trataba en realidad.

– Que idiota eres Potter – se dijo a si mismo en voz alta – ella estaba de los más alegre con su collar hasta que tu tuviste que abrir tu bocota...

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Estaba en medio del pasillo del tercer piso. Seguramente algún profesor lo vería y lo retaría por estar ahí, siendo que todos los alumnos debían estar en los jardines. Pero nadie pasó por ahí.

El castillo estaba silencioso. Desde afuera le llegaban los sonidos de las risas y gritos alegres de sus compañeros. Todos disfrutaban al máximo aquel día libre. Por fin habían acabado con los exámenes de fin de año y tendrían dos semanas completas para hacer lo que quisieran antes de recibir los resultados.

Pero nada de esto le importaba al muchacho que se encontraba sentado en el frío suelo del pasillo con la cabeza entre las manos.

– ¿Por que tuve que hacerlo? – se preguntó – ¿por que no pude quedarme callado?

– ¿De que hablas? – le preguntó una voz amable.

James levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban interrogantes.

– Que acabo de hacer una estupidez... – respondió él tristemente.

– ¿Y se puede saber de que se trata? – preguntó la chica sentándose junto a él.

– No quería que ella supiera... y ahora debe estar enojada... furiosa... sentida... cada vez tengo menos posibilidades de estar con ella.

– ¿Quien?

– De... la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela... – dijo él con un suspiro – pero ella me odia… y ahora que le dije eso… va a ser peor aún… – James se volteó a mirar aquellos ojos. Eran iguales a los de "ella" – Gracias.

– No hay por qué – respondió la chica con una sincera sonrisa. Entonces se puso de pie y antes de perderse de vista agregó –: No todo está perdido Potter... – y desapareció escaleras arriba.

James se quedó mirando el punto por donde la chica había desaparecido, meditando las últimas palabras de aquella chica a la que casi no conocía... en ese momento ni siquiera recordaba su nombre... pero daba igual.

Se levantó perezosamente del frío suelo de piedra y miró por la ventana abierta.,

Allá abajo estaban todos los alumnos de la escuela disfrutando del lago, de las sombras de los árboles, de la suavidad del césped bajo sus pies descalzos, y decidió que no todo estaba perdido, tal como ella le había dicho. Bajó las escaleras, sin embargo, lenta y desanimadamente. A pesar de aquel último pensamiento optimista, no podía dejar de pensar en la estupidez que había cometido.

Al llegar a los jardines sus amigos lo divisaron casi instantáneamente y se dirigieron hacia él, sin dejar de preocuparse por su semblante triste.

– ¿Que sucede Cornamenta? – preguntó Sirius preocupado.

– Nada Canuto... sólo... hice una estupidez... pero... – respondió James. La verdad no quería contarles a sus amigos, pero los conocía muy bien como para pensar que se quedarían tranquilos con una evasiva; sobre todo Remus – dije algo que no debí... eso es todo. Y ahora me arrepiento.

Sin esperar comentarios por parte de los chicos, James caminó en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, quien estaba sentado en el umbral de la puerta de entrada leyendo el periódico. El muchacho sin decir una palabra se sentó a su lado mirando el paisaje.

Hagrid, que notó desde un comienzo que algo no estaba bien con su amigo, prefirió esperar que el hablara. Siguió leyendo El Profeta con total tranquilidad, o al menos aparentaba leer, pues miraba de reojo a James, quien a ratos abría la boca para decir algo y al momento la cerraba, no muy convencido de que palabras utilizar.

El semi-gigante se levantó de donde estaba y entró a la casa. Regresó un momento más tarde con dos enormes vasos de exquisito y refrescante zumo de calabaza, ofreciéndole uno a su silencioso acompañante.

– ¿Por que tuve que hacerlo? ¿por que no pude quedarme callado? – preguntó por segunda vez en el día.

– Por que eres muy impulsivo. Es por eso que siempre terminas peleado con Lily – respondió Hagrid con total naturalidad.

A pesar que Sirius, Remus y Peter eran los mejores amigos de James, él a veces no se sentía cómo hablando de sus sentimientos con ellos.

Era cierto que James sostenía una fachada de galán y rompe corazones, pero eso era sólo un escudo para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y la única persona que conocía muy bien aquellos sentimientos, era Hagrid.

– Le grité... peleamos por otra estupidez... y perdí el control de lo que decía – susurró James mirando un caracol arrastrarse sobre el césped – le confesé lo del collar Hagrid... ¿Puedes creerlo? Se lo grité en su propia cara... se suponía que nunca debía saberlo.

Hagrid le dio unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda, que casi lo botaron del taburete donde estaba sentado. Permanecieron en silencio largo rato, hasta que sonó la alarma del almuerzo y James regresó al castillo más confortado.

Desafortunadamente las dos siguientes semanas pasaron lentas y tortuosas.

James hacía lo posible por evitar a Lily por los pasillos, en el comedor, en la Sala Común o en los jardines. Ella había recuperado en solo un par de horas su característico y hermoso semblante alegre, y charlaba y reía con sus amigas.

El viaje a Londres fue un gran alivio para James. Quien, por primera vez en su vida, agradecía el poder estar lejos de Lily, pues no hubiese soportado ver su cuello desnudo o ver esos hermosos ojos verdes cargados de un odio guardados sólo para él.


	2. Bromas inocentes

**Capitulo II**

**Bromas inocentes**

Había sido una muy buena broma... una mente muy brillante estaba tras ella y él no tenía dudas de quien se trataba esa vez.

Escuchar las risas de sus compañeros aquel día había sido suficiente castigo... y encima el efecto de la poción duraba cinco días.

Claro que cuando volvió a casa ya no quedaba rastro alguno, pero su ego estaba profundamente herido, y no quería pensar en vengarse pues sabía que tendría las de perder contra ella; por algo era la mejor alumna del año y según mucho era la mejor traviesa de la escuela, pues hacía cosas grandiosas y muy discretas.

Lo que definitivamente no se esperaba era que ella contara a toda una concurrencia de desconocido de todos los años y casas cosas que ya había pasado y que habían prometido no contar.

Era inevitable pelear con ella... y en el fondo le gustaba...

Le dolió mucho oír todas esas risas ante el relato de ella... y las risas de ella especialmente… un golpe profundo…

Salió corriendo del aula donde se llevaba a cabo la "fiesta" e inconscientemente sus pies lo guiaron hasta la Torre de Astronomía.

"¿Por qué aquí?" se preguntaba sentado en el suelo "ella siempre viene aquí... ¿por qué elegí este lugar?"

Un ruido extraño lo sobresaltó. Alguien abría la puerta y comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Era imposible huir. No tenía escapatoria. No llevaba la capa invisible, no tenía ningún tipo de permiso para estar fuera de la cama. Seguramente le quitarían muchísimos puntos a Gryffindor y luego le pondrían la peor de las detenciones.

Pero las cosas no son lo que uno cree, y para suerte de James no era un profesor quien subía la escalera.

– Buen lugar para meditar – comentó la chica de ojos verdes, sonriendo, sentándose junto a él.

– Si… es agradable – respondió él mirando el cielo estrellado - ¿Sabes?... hemos hablado un par de veces, pero sin embargo no recuerdo tu nombre – dijo un tanto cohibido

– Samantha Grint, de Ravenclaw – respondió ella con naturalidad.

Reinó el silencio unos momentos, pero este no era un silencio incómodo.

– ¿Por qué pelean tanto? – preguntó ella luego de un rato

– No lo sé… es algo casi inevitable… no entiendo por que me odia tanto.

Samantha parecía medir muy bien las palabras que usaría a continuación.

– En eso no te puedo ayudar Potter – dijo ella con un tono de tristeza – depende de ti que las cosas cambien… para el bien de ambos – terminó en un susurro muy bajo, que el alcanzó a oír.

– ¿Por que lo haces? – preguntó él luego de mirarla por unos momentos.

– ¿Que cosa?

– Siempre que peleo con Lily... tu apareces con tus consejos y frases extrañas… y siempre logras subirme el ánimo

– Por que... quiero que las cosas cambien… por el bien de ambos – respondió ella inmediatamente. Se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a la escalera – Me encantaría poder ayudarte más aún… – suspiró – Te voy a hacer una pregunta… pero no quiero que me la respondas… es para que lo pienses ¿ok?

– Está bien – respondió él – dime…

– ¿Estas enamorado? – Samantha bajó las escaleras rápidamente dejando a James solo en la Torre con esa pregunta resonando en su cabeza.

Se quedó allí sentado, mirado el vacío hasta que no se escuchó otro sonido mas que el de su respiración.

Tan vez era hora de cambiar y conquistarla. Decidió en ese momento que las cosas cambiarían, tal como Samantha le había dicho, por el bien de ambos…

Nunca pensó que las cosas serían tan distintas a como él las imaginó en ese momento.


	3. El novio de Lily

**Capitulo III**

**El novio de Lily**

Haberla visto bajando del carruaje de la mano de ese idiota fue más de lo que podía soportar ver. Estaba tan hermosa, con sus ojos brillando, su cabello rojo y lacio, su sonrisa… ¿por qué no podía ser é quien la llevara de la mano hacia el Gran Comedor? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese creído buscador de Ravenclaw?

El había decidido hacer todo por conquistarla, y ahora ella estaba más lejos que nunca… todo por culpa de su estupidez. Estaba seguro que la quería, y mucho. Estaba seguro que lograría conquistarla. Pero verla allí, con ese cretino, había esfumado todas sus esperanzas.

– James… te estoy hablando!! – decía Sirius en esos momentos

– Lo siento Canuto… estaba distraído… ¿qué me decías?

– Pues que ahora que Lunático es prefecto tendremos chipe libre para lo que queramos – al oír eso James se alegró un poco y dejó de pensar en Lily

– Si… va a ser estupendo… ¿tu que dices Lunático?

– No lo sé chicos…

– Oh! Vamos, no seas aguafiestas…

– ¿Por que no comes Cornamenta? – preguntó Peter de pronto.

– No tengo hambre Colagusano.

El banquete fue lo mismo que todos los años, los alumnos nuevos, algunas palabras del director, la comida, el discurso de principio de año, incluidas la lista de objetos y lugares prohibidos; y finalmente a la cama… Temprano por la mañana no tuvieron clases, por lo que James decidió saltarse el desayuno e ir a visitar a su amigo Hagrid.

– Te ves molesto… ¿qué sucedió?

– Tiene novio…

Hagrid se limitó a darle unas cariñosas palmadas en la espalda (que casi lo dejan en el suelo), para transmitirle su apoyo. Conocía muy bien al chico, y cualquier cosa que dijera sabía que no lo animaría. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que James se puso de pie.

– Gracias Hagrid… necesitaba esto…

Se despidió de su amigo y volvió al castillo. Al pasar fuera del Gran Comedor, que ahora se encontraba vacío y con las puertas cerradas se dio cuenta que no había comido desde el día anterior, por lo que decidió bajar a las cocinas a comer algo. Estaba llegando al cuadro donde se encontraba la entrada cuando éste se abrió y por él salieron dos chicas.

– Dijiste que me ayudarías – le dijo a una de ellas

– No James… yo dije que no podría ayudarte…

– Pero esto me aleja más aún de ella… ¿por qué? Si sabes perfectamente que es lo que siento…

– ya te darás cuenta que las cosas cambian… hay que cometer errores para aprender – dijo en un tono misterioso.

– Sam… ¿podemos irnos? Quedé de juntarme con Robert… – Lily parecía apurada

– Oh!… está bien, vamos… – accedió – confía en mi… – le dijo a James. Y ambas se perdieron por la puerta que salía al Hall de entrada, conversando acaloradamente en voz baja.

James entró a la cocina luego que las chicas se fueran. Lo que Samantha le había dicho era muy extraño. Pero a pesar que se moría de celos iba a confiar en ella, iba a confiar en que las cosas al final salieran bien. No debía perder la esperanza. Pero lo que seguro perdería era la paciencia.


	4. Quidditch

**Capitulo IV**

**Quidditch**

James caminaba desde el castillo al Campo de Quidditch, en silencio, rodeado por su equipo. Estaban todos ansiosos por el primer partido de la temporada, pero a la vez se sentían confiados pues siempre les había resultado muy fácil ganar a Ravenclaw.

Llegaron a los vestuarios y se cambiaron en silencio. Luego del discurso de Potter, previo al partido, todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando la señal para entrar al campo de juego. Por algún extraño motivo todos se sentían un tanto nerviosos.

Cuando se oyó la voz del comentarista, amplificada por un megáfono mágico, todos se pusieron de pie y dándose suaves palmadas en la espalda, en señal de apoyo, salieron al campo de juego, siguiendo a su joven Capitán.

Estrecharon manos con el equipo contrario y tras el pitido del silbato de Madame Hooch, salieron volando a las alturas, cada uno en sus posiciones.

El partido duró muchisimo más de lo pronosticado. Los guardianes de ambos equipos eran formidables, por lo que les fue muy difícil a los cazadores, anotar tantos, la diferencia era de tan solo diez puntos a favor de Gryffindor.

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y la snitch aún no se dejaba ver. Muchos de los espectadores habían ido al castillo a almorzar, mientras que muchos de los jugadores habían sido reemplazados para poder descansar una hora o dos.

Potter y Taylor, los buscadores de ambos equipos, estaban en lugares opuestos en el campo, volando cada uno por su cuenta, cosa que no ocurre normalmente, cuando Potter vio un resplandor dorado muy arriba en el cielo, contrastando con las negras nubes que amenazaban con desatar una fuerte tormenta.

Al tener la ventaja que nadie más había visto lo que él, voló despreocupadamente hacía arriba, sin despegar la vista de la snitch hasta atraparla disimuladamente. Luego voló hacía abajo y dio una vuela a todo el estadio con el puño levantado en el aire, con las pequeñas alas de la pelota luchando entre sus dedos. Solo entonces el comentarista notó que Potter tenía la snitch, y el sonido de un silbato dio por finalizado el partido.

James se sentía muy bien. A pesar que Taylor le había robado el amor de Lily, por lo menos él aún le podía dar una paliza en la segunda cosa que más amaba: el Quidditch.

Todos los que estaban aún en el estadio apoyando a Gryffindor bajaron al campo a celebrar junto al equipo. Poco a poco se fueron uniendo los que habían ido a almorzar, que habían sido avisados por alguno de los espectadores. El equipo de Ravenclaw, abatido, bajaba al campo para entrar a los vestuarios. La cantidad de gente que había en el campo era cada vez más grande, por lo que entre empujones y tropezones lograron salir del estadio.

En medio de la alegría del triunfo solo James notó la presencia de una solitaria pareja a unos metros de los portones: Lily y Robert. Taylor sujetaba firmemente a Lily del brazo, parecía que le hacía daño, la miraba duramente. Lily tenía algunas solitarias lágrimas saliendo de sus verdes ojos, rodando por sus mejillas.

James sintió el odio hacia Taylor apoderarse de su cuerpo. Estuvo tentado de ir corriendo hasta donde se encontraban y caerle a golpes al imbécil, defender a Lily de las manos de ese idiota que parecía no respetarla en lo más mínimo, pero luego recordó las palabras de Samantha y se tranquilizó un poco: "hay que cometer errores para aprender".

Al notar nuevamente la alegría que lo rodeaba, olvido por algunas horas lo que acababa de ver y siguió en camino al castillo para celebrar con sus compañeros en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Sirius y Peter se encargaron de ir a la cocina a mangar un poco de comida, mientras que Remus desapareció por casi dos horas trayendo consigo un buen cargamento de cerveza de manteca y unos litros de hidromiel con especias.

A media tarde James logró escabullirse diplomáticamente y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid para conversar con él sobre aquello que lo tenía tan preocupado. Cuando llegó a la cabaña la puerta estaba cerrada y las ventanas corridas, pero de la chimenea salía un agradable olor, por lo que dedujo que su amigo estaba dentro y tocó la puerta insistentemente.

– Hagrid… – dijo en voz alta con la esperanza que él lo oyera – necesito hablar contigo… yo se que dije que me iba a hacer a un lado… – siguió tratando de llamar su atención – pero hoy vi algo que me hace dudar de esa decisión y… – pero en ese momento se cayó, pues quien abrió la puerta fue Lily.

– Hagrid no está – dijo ella fríamente.

– ¿Y tu que haces aquí? – preguntó de mala manera, tratando de disimular que precisamente de ella estaba hablando.

– A ti no te importa Potter… – le respondió del mismo modo – pero si te interesa saberlo… Hagrid fue al bosque.

Se notaba que estaba mucho mejor que cuando la vio junto a Taylor después del partido. Tuvo la sensación que la chica había pasado todo el día en casa del guarda bosques.

– Gracias… - gruñó el de mala gana dando la vuelta. Se alejó de la cabaña, de regreso al castillo y oyó como Lily cerraba la puerta.


	5. La biblioteca

**Capitulo V**

**La Biblioteca**

– ¿Nuevamente te vas a desquitar en la biblioteca Cornamenta? – preguntó Sirius caminando junto a su amigo por los pasillos de Hogwarts

– Canuto… amigo… no es por desquitarme… es simple diversión – respondió James – ¿Por que no vienes?

– Bien sabes que yo ya no estoy en eso amigo

– Por favor Canuto… de veras que no te entiendo… o sea… está bien que Lunático no lo haga pues es prefecto, y bueno, tampoco es así – dijo pensativamente – pero tú… siempre lo has hecho… no entiendo que te ha sucedido

– No es nada amigo – respondió Black evasivamente – es sólo que ya le perdí el gusto – ya habían llegado a la biblioteca – que te vaya bien Cornamenta… cuidado con las estanterías que yo no voy a estar ahí de nuevo para cubrirte

Se despidieron rápidamente y Sirius se encaminó al pasillo oeste del cuarto piso, mientras que James entró a la biblioteca y se encaminó al fondo de ella, aparentando buscar un libro.

– Hola miss Grey… linda tarde – saludó a la bibliotecaria con aires de inocencia. Caminó un poco más entre las estanterías de libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hasta encontrar a quien estaba buscando – Hola O'Brien – dijo seductoramente a una linda chica de cuarto año, de Hufflepuff – ¿cómo estás? – preguntó acercándose peligrosamente. Sabía que la chica sentía una gran admiración por él. Fuentes muy confiables le habían dicho que aquella chica pertenecía a su club de fans.

La chica parecía no reaccionar. Se había quedado muda al notar quien era el que le hablaba. Sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mirándolo atentamente, tratando de grabar en su mente cada uno de sus gestos, cada uno de sus movimientos, cada una de sus palabras. Se sentía en el limbo. Estar a solas, y tan cerca del Merodeador, era lo que más anhelaba; no por nada era una de las más importantes integrantes dentro del club de fans.

Potter seguía acercándose a ella, arrinconándola contra una estantería llena de libros de Pociones. Alargó una mano hasta tocar la suave mejilla de a chica, mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cintura y la atraía hacia sí. La chica simplemente se abandonó a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, dejando caer el libro que segundos antes había sacado de la estantería.

Si había algo que destacar del chico, es que sabía muy bien como hacer que las chicas cayeran a sus pies. Palabras bonitas, penetrantes miradas, suaves caricias y mucha delicadeza. No por nada era el mayor conquistador de la escuela, seguido muy de cerca (hasta hacía poco) por su gran amigo Sirius Black.

Primero la besó suavemente en la mejilla, continuando por la comisura de los labios, hasta que finalmente atacó su boca, con delicadeza y maestría. Lo que en un principio fue lento y suave, poco a poco se transformó en un arrebato de pasión contenida. En parte por que James se quería desquitar con el mundo al no poder estar con Lily, y en parte por todo el deseo que sentía la chica por el Merodeador.

James siguió arrinconándola contra la estantería. Besando alternativamente su cuello y sus labios, hasta que finalmente terminaron tirando la estantería al suelo, cayendo ambos abruptamente sobre la pila de libros esparcidos por todos lados.

No habían tenido tiempo suficiente ni para acomodarse las túnicas cuando miss Grey apareció frente a ellos y tomando a James de una oreja lo obligó a levantarse del suelo. La chica se incorporó rápidamente y a penas lo hizo la bibliotecaria la tomó de la manga de la túnica y los arrastró por los pasillos.

– Que no os vuelva a pillar besuqueándose en MI biblioteca jovencitos – gritó empujándolos por la puerta – La próxima vez notificaré al director – añadió en un chillido agudo antes de cerrarles la puerta en las narices.

– Eh… James… - aventuró la chica

– No digas nada… – dijo él – fue genial… pero solo eso… Adios – añadió. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su Sala Común.


	6. El secreto de Canuto

**Capitulo VI**

**El secreto de Canuto**

– ¿Como puede ser que esa chica sea tan tonta algunas veces? – se preguntaba James en voz alta caminando por el pasillo del tercer piso.

– ¿Hablando solo nuevamente? – preguntó una voz amable tras él.

– Oh… hola Sam… – dijo James al reconocer aquella voz.

– ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

– ¿Viste la pelea que tuve con tu prima en los jardines? – preguntó el chico

– La verdad es que no… ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo mientras conversaban. James le contó a Sam todo lo que había ocurrido en los jardines después del examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Contrario a lo que James pensaba, Sam no la defendió, cosa que lo extrañó muchisimo.

– ¿A ti que te pasa? Siempre defiendes a Evans… - preguntó de pronto.

– Que estoy enojada con ella… se pone celosa por cualquier cosa…

– Lamento decirte amigo que quedarás viudo antes de casarte – exclamó un furibundo Sirius Black llegando donde James se encontraba, sin notar la prescencia de Sam.

– ¿De que demonios hablas Canuto? – preguntó Potter desconcertado

– Es que no soporto que Evans venga a decir esas cosas de mi… me gritó… en mi cara Cornamenta… ¿puedes creerlo?

– ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Sam de pronto. Sirius se sorprendió al escucharla – no os preocupeis… ahora te vas a enterar por que me peleé con Lily, James… te veo más tarde – añadió guiñando un ojo. James la miró extrañado por lo que no alcanzó a ver la cara que puso Sirius.

– Esto es muy grave Canuto – dijo Potter visiblemente preocupado. Black lo miró exigiendo una explicación – Venga… que Evans sólo pelea conmigo… algo muy malo debes haber hecho para que ella te gritara.

– Si sigues con eso te mato a ti también

– Está bien… ya lo entendí… ¿me explicas de una vez que paso? ¿O tendré que contratar un detective? Además… por que Sam dijo que…

Sirius suspiró resignado. No quería que su amigo supiera aún. Pero era su hermano, su mejor amigo… no podía ocultarle las cosas…

– Lo que sucede es que Evans tiene una muy mala imagen de mi… por que el otro día miss Grey me sacó de la biblioteca de una oreja… igual que a ti cuando te pilla con alguna chica…

– Pero si tu hace bastante que abandonaste esas prácticas… como puede ser que miss Grey te haya sacado así de la biblioteca – dijo James – oye… ahora que lo pienso… nunca he sabido por que lo abandonaste…

– Ya voy a eso… en todo caso lo de la biblioteca fue un accidente… te estaba cubriendo a ti y choqué con una repisa… pero ese no es el caso – dijo Sirius muy serio – ¿Recuerdas cuando McGonagall me castigó por lo de Quejicus después de Halloween? – Potter asintió con la cabeza en silencio – Tuve que cumplir el castigo vigilado por una cazadora de Ravenclaw (tuve que limpiar los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch). Como me tardé bastante, y para no aburrirnos, nos pusimos a conversar… y el punto es que nos hicimos buenos amigos… y desde ahí que nos juntamos de vez en cuando… incluso fuimos juntos a Hogsmeade…

– Espera un minuto – interrumpió James – a Hogsmeade… NO LO PUEDO CREER!!! – gritaba Potter – TU!!! Jajajajajajaja… ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!!! - _"suerte que nadie se acerca a este pasillo" _pensó Sirius – Canuto de veras que no lo puedo creer – dijo Potter calmándose por fin luego de haber saltado por toda la habitación – fuisteis juntos al pueblo… EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!!!!!

– Eso no es todo James… el día que Evans nos vio fuera de la biblioteca… – dijo Sirius tratando que Potter lo escuchara, estaba rojo como un tomate. James al verlo se calmó – nos hicimos novios…

El alboroto que siguió a eso fue algo que Sirius Black nunca pudo olvidar. Potter reía a carcajadas dando saltos por toda la habitación. Era tanta su risa que parecía que hasta las paredes se reían con él. De pronto se detuvo en seco, como si hubiese recordado algo muy importante.

– Un minuto… una cazadora de Ravenclaw…

Sirius estaba de piedra. Conocía muy bien a James, y de daba perfecta cuenta que estaba atando cabos. Sam le había dicho "Ahora te vas a enterar por que me peleé con Lily, James" y después agregó "luego te veo"; James estaba seguro ahora que el guiño del ojo no había sido para él. Además era mucha coincidencia que ambos estuviesen enojados con Lily… ella es la prima, la mejor amiga… y él, no habla con ella.

– Si James… es ella – dijo Sirius resignado antes que James hablara. Por supuesto que sabía que conclusión había sacado.

Por tercera vez en menos de media hora James estaba saltando y gritando por todo el pasillo.

– Sirius Black… el rompecorazones de Hogwarts… el segundo mayor ligue de la escuela… el que dijo que jamás tendría una novia… JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Te juro Canuto que aún no lo puedo creer – reía James saltando alrededor de su amigo. Sirius se mantenía serio y en silencio – Lo lamento… – le dijo James calmándose tras notar la actitud de su amigo – es que me tomó muy por sorpresa amigo… Ven aquí para felicitarte – exclamó dándole un abrazo – por lo menos tu si lograste atrapar a la chica que quieres…

– Calma amigo… ya llegará tu momento… – respondió Sirius palmeándole la espalda y caminando juntos hacia las cocinas.


	7. Encuentros y desencuentros

**Capitulo VII**

**Encuentros y desencuentros**

– Ni te imaginas lo feliz que estoy – exclamó James a Hagrid, entrando a la casa de su amigo.

– Creo que no entiendo muy bien James… ¿vas a una detención con Sprout no?

– Si – respondió el chico con una enorme sonrisa

– ¿Me puedes explicar que te sucede? – preguntó Hagrid exasperado – ¿vas a cumplir un castigo… y estás feliz?

– Pues más que nada estoy feliz por el motivo que me castigaron…

– Oh… algo escuché a la profesora McGonagall. Te castigaron por armar un alborto enorme en medio de la clase de Transformaciones ¿no?

– No fue un alboroto – se defendió James – estaba celebrado una espectacular noticia que me dio Sirius… es culpa de él por soltar semejante bomba en medio de la clase de la profesora más estricta de todo Hogwarts – dijo muy rápidamente casi sin respirar. Hagrid lo miró levantando una ceja – Evans cortó con Taylor en el tren… por eso estaba así cuado llegó al compartimiento de las chicas ¿recuerdas que te mencioné algo de eso?

– No te voy a decir que me sorprende por que ya lo veía venir… – le dijo Hagrid con un tono misterioso – especialmente por que yo se muchísimo más sobre aquella relación que tú… pero de todas maneras no me lo esperaba… aún – añadió – En todo caso, entiendo que estés tan contento, James… es una buena oportunidad para ti.

– Si… bueno… ya me tengo que ir Hagrid, tengo que presentarme con Sprout luego y cuando termine con el castigo tengo que hacer unos deberes de Encantamientos.

Salió de la cabaña luego de recibir una cariñosa palmada en la espalda por parte de Hagrid, que casi lo bota al suelo y caminó con la firme decisión de ir luego a la biblioteca. Atravesó la explanada de césped, subiendo la suave pendiente hasta los invernaderos. La profesora Sprout lo esperaba con un enorme rastrillo, un par de guantes de piel de dragón y un cubo mágico de basura. Se tardó sólo dos horas en limpiar todo el invernadero tres, vigilado todo el tiempo por la profesora, que rondaba por ahí mismo, jugando con la varita de James entre sus dedos.

Luego de cumplir el castigo, Potter subió hasta las puertas de roble, que en ese momento se encontraban abiertas de par en par. En el Hall de entrada había unos cuantos fantasmas en un rincón discutiendo acaloradamente. James siguió su camino, subiendo unos cuantos tramos de la escalera de mármol y luego giró por un corredor en camino a la biblioteca para hacer su tarea de Encantamientos.

En medio del pasillo se encontró con Hagrid, que simplemente le guiñó un ojo de manera bastante misteriosa. Siguió caminando hacia la entrada de la biblioteca cuando vio una figura con túnica negra y larga cabellera roja entrar a la biblioteca. Se detuvo un momento dudando si hablarle o no, pero finalmente se armó de valor, y se apresuró unos pasos.

– Evans!! – llamó él – Hey! Evans!! – La chica se volteó a ver quien la llamaba, pero se arrepintió y siguió caminando hacia el extremo opuesto del pasillo – Lily… por favor – dijo James a la chica que le daba la espalda, con voz suave, casi suplicante.

Al oír su voz, Lily se detuvo en seco, aún dándole la espalda. Parecía estar debatiéndose entre seguir su camino, probablemente a la Sala Común, o darse la vuelta y hablar con él. Pero no daba muestras de decisión alguna, por lo que él se adelantó hasta quedar frente a ella, mirando su rostro. Ella levantó la vista, y él pudo por fin mirar dentro de aquellos hermosos verdes ojos.

– Lily… perdóname… – susurró James sin apartar la vista.

– Si… – susurró ella, luego de una pausa, en que solo se había dedicado a mirar a James a los ojos, como si buscara algo dentro de ellos – yo… no te preocupes, no hay rencores.

Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, James no se atrevía a cerrar la distancia que separaba sus labios con los de ella y Lily por su parte se mantenía firme y con una imprecisa decisión en el rostro.

– Me gustas Lily… – musitó él – te quiero…

Lily abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, se alejó un par de cortos pasos, negando muy sutilmente con la cabeza. De pronto se volteó rápidamente, salió corriendo por el pasillo y subió las escaleras, perdiéndose de vista.

James se volvió por donde había venido y tomando un atajo llegó a la primera planta en unos segundos. Atravesó el Hall de entrada corriendo, enojado, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al Campo de Quidditch.

En los vestuarios, se cambió la túnica de entrenamiento, sacó una bolsa de pelotas de tenis y cogiendo su escoba de última generación, salió al terreno de juego. Encantó las pelotas para que lo siguieran y atacaran y montó su escoba cogiendo su varita fuertemente con la mano derecha.

Después de casi una hora sobre la escoba, James terminó de destruir las treinta pelotas. Dio un par de vueltas sobre el Bosque Prohibido y el Castillo, y bajó en la azotea de una torre.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el corredor del quinto piso. Pronunció la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entró por el hueco. Una ves dentro James pudo ver a Lily volteándose, desde una mesa frente al fuego, para ver quien entraba, dirigiéndole una triste mirada. Pero él estaba demasiado dolido con ella por haberse ido sin dar explicaciones, no entendía por que lo rechazaba de aquella forma, si él había cambiado por ella y estaba demostrando que era sincero. Se encaminó a su cuarto sin siquiera mirarla y no volvió a salir hasta varias horas más tarde, cuando, bajo la capa invisible se encaminó a la Sala Común a estirar las piernas.


	8. La carta

Para explicaros un poco de que va esto, pues se supone que va junto con el capítulo 38 en la parte en que Lily alcanza a hablarle a James antes que baje de la Torre y le pasa la carta que escribió en el verano, antes del ataque en el Callejón Diagon (capítulo 35). Es todo lo que piensa y siente James desde que recibe la carta sellada hasta que se acerca a ella y la abraza...

He de decir que en un principio no quise subir esto, por que lo encuentro DEMASIADO siutico, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero en realidad se que a algunas personas les gusta lo cursi y meloso y blah! así que bueno... además es una forma de compensar a ls seguidors de "La historia antes de ser contada" por no subir aún la segunda parte... de veras que esto ya me está quitando el sueño... pero paciencia, mañana es mi último examen del semestre, después un viaje por el fin de semana para llevar las cenizas de mi abuela junto a sus padres y ya tendré tiempo . ... espero que os guste... por que sino, me arrepentiré de haberlo subido xD jijijiji

Supongo que está demás decirlo, pero igual, por si acaso... está todo en cursivas por que son los pensamientos de James, y la diferencia de las negritas es que está leyendo la carta de Lily, como ya dije... eso! disfrutad!!

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

**La carta**

_¿Qué es esto?_

_Mi orgullo me ciega, pero mi curiosidad puede más. ¿Qué es eso que quisiste decirme Lily? No… no entiendo tu desprecio, tu desconfianza. No acepto que me hayas despreciado así luego de lo que sucedió aquí mismo. ¿Por que no confiaste en mi desde un principio? Pensé que aquel beso te había dicho todo lo que siento y todo lo que soy capas de hacer por ti…_

_**Podría decirse que esto es real. Pero, la verdad, no estoy segura de que lo sea, o quizá no estoy segura de cuales son los límites de la realidad. Creo que ahí radica el dilema.**_

_La realidad no tiene límites. Tan sólo las cosas suceden. No puedes pretender entender un sentimiento como este, si es que tu sientes lo mismo que yo…_

_**Algunas escenas llegan a mi mente y me confunden. A esta altura ya no existe un orden cronológico ni coherencia alguna. Lo que si recuerdo, y con total claridad, fue aquel beso. Un beso en el que nos desafiamos mutuamente, un beso de que ninguno salió victorioso, pero que ambos deseábamos nunca acabar.**_

_¿Acaso esto es una declaración¿Acaso por fin puedo saber, de primera mano cuales son sus sentimientos? Lily… mi Lily. Me hiciste tanto mal al no creerme. ¿Era acaso tan difícil confiar en mi? No lo entiendo. Te he demostrado que cambié, que no me interesa cualquier chica… que sólo me interesas tú…_

_¿Por qué Lily?_

_Ya me cansé de ser siempre yo el que tome la iniciativa. Estoy aburrido de ser yo quien te busque. Te he demostrado que te amo. Pero… si a ti no te importa esto… entonces tan solo dímelo y así podré olvidarte._

_**¿Cómo llegamos hasta allí¿Qué fue lo que impulsó ese deseo irrefutable que habitaba en nuestros corazones¿Cómo explicar el querer estar juntos?**_

_**He descubierto ahora, después de todo este tiempo, que puedo vivir sin tus besos, pero que los deseo más que antes… ¿es eso posible? Y es que estas semanas sin verte para mi han sido las mas largas. Estas semanas sin verte han alimentado esto que estoy sintiendo por ti.**_

_¿Cómo llegamos hasta allí? Simple coincidencia. Y es que te conozco tanto que sé exactamente a donde vas cuando quieres estar sola. A donde vas cuando estás con tus amigas. En que piensas cuando te quedas con la mirada perdida. Mi amor…_

_Y tus besos… tengo tantos deseos de probar tus labios nuevamente. Tus labios finos y suaves, tan dulces. Como amé tus besos, desde el momento en que los probé por primea vez, no te imaginas cuánto te necesito. Años de convivencia en este castillo han aumentado día a día esto que por ti siento._

_**Pero no lo puedo aceptar. Tengo miedo a admitir lo que siento, por que no creo poder volver a soportar lo que sucedió hace casi un año. Aún así, con este constante temor que me persigue, no puedo dudar de ti. Tus ojos me hablan en un lenguaje cifrado, y tus manos me llevan a un lugar donde lo malo no tiene cabida, un lugar donde no hay mentiras, maltratos o engaños.**_

_No, no temas. Yo jamás te haría daño. Lo juro por mi vida, mi amor. Conmigo nunca tendrás que sentir miedo nuevamente, por que te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. No hay mentiras. Nunca dudes de mi amor._

_**¿Será sensato correr el riesgo de perderte diciéndote que no¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto si te pido, por favor, que te alejes de mí? Y si lo hago… ¿sería yo capaz de mirarte luego a los ojos? Esos ojos tan hermosos que me mirarán con una enorme tristeza… ¿Qué tiene mi mente que impide a mi corazón amar¿Qué debo hacer, Merlín, para dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos?**_

_Merlín… no. No me hagas esto, no dejes que se aleje de mí. Por favor, Merlín, ayúdame, déjame entrar en su corazón… dame una oportunidad de amarla como ella se merece, dame una oportunidad para demostrarle que la amo…_

_**Debo olvidar aquel episodio del pasado y comenzar una nueva etapa. Una etapa en que tú estés conmigo. Una etapa para vivirla y disfrutarla juntos. Debo pensar en el presente, sin mirar atrás, sin miedo a perder tu voz, tu piel y lo dulce de tu besos, por tu me has dicho que no te perderé…**_

_**Confiaré en ti…**_

_**Lily Evans.**_

_Qué estúpido he sido… ahora entiendo el daño que te he hecho. Clarisse, Clarisse… mi hermana, mi amiga… ¿por que las cosas tuvieron que ser así¿Por qué dejé pasar tanto tiempo? Debí haber tenido el valor de enfrentarte, mi amor, desde un principio, y explicarte las cosas. Lily… ahora entiendo tu dolor._

_Era una nueva oportunidad… y por una estupidez se echó todo a perder._

_Perdóname mi niña hermosa…_

_¿Que hago¿Cómo le hablo¿Qué le digo?_

_Deja de llorar… no soporto ser yo el causante de esto… deja el llanto, regálame una sonrisa._


End file.
